


Lying together

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 60's, Cute, Fluff, M/M, McLennon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: John and Paul are lying in bed about to fall asleep when John starts cuddling Paul and admits he likes him<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Time line: sometime in the 60's.<br/>Pairing: Mclennon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying together

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://thewritingberry.tumblr.com/post/69685324011/lying-together

The warmth, the coziness, the relaxed comfort of being at your own bed, these were all the things that his bloody hotel bed didn't have. It was hard, cold and lonely beyond compare. John moved from side to side, feeling the possibly comfort, but being utterly cramped. Eventually he settled on lying on his left side which gave him a view of his sleeping mate on the other bed. His face completely relaxed as he clanged sweetly to the bed covers, apart from his eyebrows which still made their signature arch.

John smiled from his bed, putting his hand under his pillow as he noticed Paul’s nose quivering slightly, like a little squirrel or bunny.

His lips were the next thing to catch John’s exploring mind. They were parted slightly, plum and emitting a soft snoring noise.

John kept watching as Paul’s chest moved very smoothly up and down. Biting his lips he lifted his bed sheets walking out of them over to Paul’s bed, lifting his bed-sheets very delicately and slipping under them, waking the other one up. “John?” he spoke sleepily.

“yeah?” John responded with a little smile.

“you do know that this is my bed right?” Paul asked rubbing his eyes as he stretched himself on the bed with a yawn.

“oh is it? got lost on my way from the loo.” John joked.

“You were lonely again, weren't you?” Paul turned on his side again, facing John.

“you say that like it’s a bad thing, you like me sleeping here just as I like sleeping here.” John hid his smile, acting as though he was offended, making Paul giggle lightly, before lifting John’s arm to cuddle next to his warm body.

“You’re a fool, ya know that?” Paul spoke softly in a playful but sleepy tone as John wrapped himself around him.

“Only for you, Macca.” Paul was taken back slightly, so John explained. “You’re special to me, mate.”

“Going soft on me, lennon?” Paul laughed, John giggled along.

“looks as though I am, because I really do love ya Paulie.” John expected a big reaction from the one in his arms, an explosion, shouting, cursing, calling him names, but all he got was a cute, knowing look at him followed by a smile. “I know, luv.”

Sleep came soon after the confession, finally coming over John as his muscles one by one went numb in relaxation, soon the only feeling left was the coziness of Paul’s body lying next to his, fitting together like two pieces of the same puzzle.


End file.
